Demigod Style Parodies
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Literally what the title says. A bunch of funny songs changed by the demigods. Hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS! UNCLE RICK DOES! On that note... on with the story! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I HIGHLY suggest listening to the actual song while listening because the music helped me understand it better. But that's just me.**

**Secondly, hi, I'm KotlcExpert521 and I will be your host today. Sorry, I just really wanted to say that**

**This is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever done but I figured, This song already has a lot of parodies.**

**You're probably wondering what song this is... it is... Can I have a drum roll, please?**

***Percy on the drums giving me a really loud drum roll***

**Me: Thank you. No- thank you that's enough. KELP HEAD!**

***I take away the drum sticks and throw them out the window. Percy is sad***

**Me: Anyways... the song is Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**I know, cheesy right? I'm not gonna put the title in the chapter names because I want you to live the suspense and I want to do interviews with the characters of course. But enough for now. On with the song!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Leo:** I made a ship just to sail

**Piper**: I hate my mom can't you tell?

**Percy:** I was judo flipped by a girl

**Annabeth:** I missed you Seaweed brain

**Frank:** My life depends on a stick

**Hazel**: I lived twice so don't you complain

**Jason:** I keep getting hit by some bricks

**Coach Hedge**: But your still cupcakes

**Leo:** My bike was rolling', Get back nymphs we're coming. Scrawny, yeah I know it. WHERE YA THINK YA GOIN' BABY?

**Chorus:**

**All Greeks: **

WE ARE DEMIGODS AND LIFE IS CRAZY!

SO LET'S FIGHT MONSTERS, CAMP HALF-BLOOD BABY!

**All Romans: **

WE ARE DEMIGODS! AND LIFE IS CRAZY!

WE TRAIN ALL DAY! WE'RE ROMAN BABY

**Jason:** Hey, I'm a Roman!

**Percy:** AND I AM GREEK!

**Both:** We're gonna trade camps. Cuz' Hera said to!

**Nico:** Hades is my dad! I raise the dead!

**Annabeth:** Oh gods Nico! That is not the point!

**(Nico and Annabeth bickering in the background)**

**Rachel:** I'm the oracle of Delphi. I'm better than Octavian! Oh, those poor teddy bears!

**Leo:** I can control fire!

**Jason:** I'm a blonde Superman!

**Frank:** I can shapeshift oh yeah,

**Percy:** I am Aquaman dude. I also have, a Wise Girl!

**Hazel:** Where is Sammy?

**Leo:** For the last time. Who is this Sammy?

**Frank:** WHERE YA THINK YA GOIN' BABY!

**Chorus:**

**All Greeks: **

WE ARE DEMIGODS AND LIFE IS CRAZY!

SO LET'S FIGHT MONSTERS, CAMP HALF-BLOOD BABY!

**All Romans:**

WE ARE DEMIGODS! AND LIFE IS CRAZY!

WE TRAIN ALL DAY! WE'RE ROMAN BABY

**Jason**: Hey, I'm a Roman!

**Percy:** AND I AM GREEK!

**Both:** We're gonna trade camps. Cuz' Hera said to!

**Girls:** And all of the boys, are so annoying!

**Boys:** But you still love us! We're half-bloods baby!

**All except Frank:**

We all have ADHD

And Dyslexia

Well except for Frank

He is lactose intolerant.

**All including Frank:**

Demigod life is pretty hard

So don't you think

That the Fates should

Just give us a break!

**All:**

We are running out of words.

To-oo Sing

Why did we do this?

**Percy:** Hello? The pizza!

**All the Greeks:**

WE ARE DEMIGODS AND LIFE IS CRAZY!

SO LET'S FIGHT MONSTERS, CAMP HALF-BLOOD BABY!

**All the Romans:**

WE ARE DEMIGODS! AND LIFE IS CRAZY!

WE TRAIN ALL DAY! WE'RE ROMAN BABY

**Percy:** I just want some free food

I want some free food.

Give me some free food

Could you please make it blue?

Why did I agree to this?

I need that free food!

Maybe some coffee too!

Have a great day!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A little extra afterward…..**

(Percy after the song, out of breath but smiling. )

"So… food, please? I forgot to have breakfast." Percy rasped, getting a drink of water.

"I swear seaweed brain. If you dragged us here and forced us to do this JUST to get yourself food…" Annabeth trailed off, glaring intensely at Percy.

Everyone murmured their agreements.

The son of Poseidon shook his head and laughed. "Not just food for me. For everyone." Percy replied.

"You are impossible." Rachel said.

"I know. But there are also happy meals so…." Percy replied looking at Nico.

The boy practically fell as jumped. "You mentioned happy meals? Where are they? I want french fries!" Nico yelled.

"Jeez Neeks. Ok." Percy teased slightly.

Apollo appeared in a blinding white light and had the hangry demigods follow him to a huge all you can eat buffet. And Happy Meals for Nico. Always Happy Meals.

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't you love a happy ending? I do. Ok, so this is how this is going to work. **

**#1: Review a song you want done demigod style. No rap because that would be really hard and I want this to be fun.**

**#2: ALSO review what character(s) you want the song to revolve around. Or all. **

**#3: That's it. I just wanted to add a number 3. BUT if you have additional ideas for your chosen song or feedback on this one, that is good too.**

**ONE LAST THING! Don't be mad at me if I do not update quickly because I have way too many current fanfictions right now and I probably shouldn't upload this but I wanted to so yeah. I'm not going to make any promises because I hate empty promises. Alright. Thank you for reading this, (if you did and didn't just skip to the bottom…) and see ya later!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	2. Chapter 2

**DaCatOfAdveture requested "It's Not Like I Like You" and I thought of this video:**

**[JPz Central] It's Not Like I Like You! (feat. Emirichu, Static-P & Amree)**

**They asked for Leo and Calypso. So since I don't think I NEED to change this song to make it a Leo and Calypso parody, I will change SOME things but not the basic gist of the song because it makes sense either way. My suggestion, watch the video and just imagine Leo and Calypso as the boy and girl. Then you can go back and listen to the music and look at the SLIGHTLY adjusted lyrics to the song. **

**I'm sorry but I just don't know if I can make much of a parody of this. It's literally Leo and Calypso's song point-blank. It's perfect for them already.**

Leo and Calypso on the island:

Calypso: *singing to herself*

Leo: *Joins singing*

Leo: "Hey! That's pretty good!"

Calypso: "Wha-! No one asked you! !"

[Verse 1: Leo]

I've got myself just a little bit of love

That I wanna spend on you

But baby, I'll never get that chance

To dance that romance with you

Oh, No, cause

You're always hittin',

Calypso: (HIYAH!)

And kickin'

Calypso: (HUGH)

And putting me down.

Calypso: [giggle]

I hope you don't mean what you say

[Leo & Calypso] But I keep seeing you stickin' around

[Leo & Calypso] Like you can't get enough

[Leo & Calypso] So I stay and I wonder

[Leo & Calypso] How my hand would feel

[Leo & Calypso] intertwined with yours

Leo: As of now though

Calypso: "What are you doing?"

Leo: Nothing but closed doors

[Chorus 1: Leo]

My girl's a Dere

A Tsun-Tsundere

Just saying hi gets me a punch in the face

And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase

Calypso: "Hey! You broke my kitchen table!"

Leo: Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!

Calypso: "Stupid Octopus! Take it back!"

Leo: (laughs) "So, uh, how am I an octopus?"

Calypso: "How am I a cat!?"

Leo: "Well-uh. Cats are cute!"

Calypso: "Go away!"

[Middle-Eight 1: Leo & Calypso]

Leo: Can we get along? You're so headstrong

Calypso: There's no way, go away, now so long! *in thought, thinking about all the heroes that have already left her*

Leo: Just talk to me and you will see

Calypso: That's not fair, using flair you dummy

[Verse 2: Calypso]

I've got myself just a little bit of love

That I wanna spend on NOT you

Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say

That it's not okay with you

Oh, Oh, cuz

You're always laughin',

Leo: [chuckle]

And jokin';

Leo: [boop]

You look like a clown

But I hope you mean what you say

Leo: "I do."

And I wonder what you would think

If I let my pride down, let it sink

Could we hold hands, kiss?

Live our lives in gentle bliss?

Leo: "We could."

Calypso: "Ah! I'm not talking about you!" You're not my Prince in this

[Chorus 2: Calypso]

I'm not a Dere

A Tsun-Tsundere

I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean!

I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen!

Leo: [laughs] "Your smile is really cute, though."

You'll never see it from underneath my hair!

Leo: [sigh] "Alright. I just wanted to let you know."

Calypso: "Uh-um hey..."

Leo: "Are you okay?"

Calypso: "Yeah well heheh."

[Middle-Eight 2: Calypso & Leo]

Calypso: Hey, hey can you, come over today?

Leo, smugly: Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know?

Calypso: It's not like I like you okay!

Leo: Alright cool, where do you want to go?

[Bridge 1: Leo]

We could take my boat and sail

Find a bunny and

Feed it some juicy kale

Calypso: "No that sounds really stupid."

Leo: Okay well how about a;

Classy dinner by candlelight

Or scary stories til midnight

So then I could hold you tight

Ba da ba da ba

Calypso: "And get Cheeto crumbs on me?! No Way!"

[Bridge 2: Calypso]

Ooookay I think you're a little dense

I really don't like all of this talk

You have in the present tense

Ba ba da ba da

So listen here, buddy

It's all just a big fantasy

You see inside of your head! No!

So just say goodbye!

Leo: [sigh] "Eh-whatever."

Calypso: Ba ba da ba da!

[Chorus 3: Calypso & Leo]

Calypso: I'm not a Dere

A Tsun-Tsundere.

(Leo: My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere)

Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress!

UH! I digress! So let's just go to your house, and eat

Calypso: "Pffffft You wouldn't even know what to do."

Leo: Oh, come on, will you please just say yes!

Calypso: "Geez Fine. Baka Tako. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything." [giggle]

**As you can see, not much of a change in lyrics. I am working on the other parodies, I just need to get used to the songs more. I love this song and know all of the lyrics by heart so I was able to do this in 5 minutes. So yeah. Leave more suggestions and eventually, I will have your suggested parody done soon. Just hop I know the song! XD Alright. See ye next time! Also, I had no interview this time because the gods and heroes were busy today, preparing for a big Thanksgiving feast on Olympus. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**~KotlcExcpert521**

**~KotlcExcpert521**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everyone! I decided to get into the holiday spirit and write a Christmas Parody really quick! I know it's not Christmas yet but I like to do a fanfiction for the holidays and I forgot to do a Halloween one and I have no clue on what to do for Thanksgiving. Plus, I also don't want to forget to do this later on so… here ya go!**

**Jason: Wait, aren't we going to announce the song? Isn't that why you brought me back from the dead?**

**Me: Hush Brick Man. OoOoOoO! Or maybe Super Stapler Eater! **

**Jason: So I take it that the only reason I'm back is because you want to make fun of me?**

**Me: Obviously. You're not a horrible character, but I like Percy 100 times better than you. I'm sorry *sadly puts my hand on his shoulder.* You know how it is. You just marched into our lives and became Percy 2.0 and I just think you're too perfect. You're awesome tho man! Ecspessialy since you actually came here without me forcing you!**

**Jason: ... ooookkkk**

**Me: Maybe next chapter, you can by the guest again and this time, Piper can join us!**

**Jason: *super happy* YAY!**

**Me: Alright, now that that is settled…. What song are we doing Jason?**

**Jason: We're doi-**

**Me: WE'RE DOING JINGLE BELLS! Well. I'm doing Jingle bells. I'm singing!**

**Jason: Hey!**

**Me: No complaints, I am reuniting Jiper.**

**Jason: Jiper?**

**Me: Yeah, your ship name. I'll explain later. Now for our parody! *I snap my fingers and me and Jason show up in a VERY festive and bright room. I am in a green sweater with a Santa hat and Jason has Rudolf antlers and a santa t-shirt***

***Jingle Bells intro begins**

**Me: **

Jingle Bells, Jason smells!

Frank just laid an egg!

The Argo ll has lost a sail and Gaea got away! Hey!

(Repeat once)

Dashing through New Rome,

In Apollo's chariot

O'er the temples we go!

Screaming all the way! aGh AgH aGh

Who let Thalia drive?

You know she is scared of heights!

Watch out campers, here we come,

And it looks like we're gonna crash!

OH!

Jingle Bells, Jason smells!

Frank just laid an egg!

The Argo ll has lost a sail and Gaea got away! Hey!

**Me: Ah, Thank you, mortals! *takes a long sip of ice tea***

**Jason: Aren't you a mortal?**

**Me: No! I'm an AUTHOR I have awesome powers too. I can make you do whatever I want! MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Jason: I doubt it.**

**Me: *pulls out a picture of the Thomas the Tank engine meme* "You dare defy me mOrTaL?**

**Jason: Ha, what are you going to do with that?**

**Me: *snaps fingers***

**Jason: *Turns blue and starts making train noises***

**Me: Well, I think the question is Jason, "What can I not do?"**

**Me: Well, that's all folks! I'm going to try and figure out how to undo the whole Jason/Thomas problem. BYE!**


End file.
